1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to insect traps and more particularly relates to a trap for insects of the order Lepidoptera and even more particularly relates to a trap for species in the genus Heliothis and insects displaying similar behavior.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The description by Hartstack et al., appearing in the J. Econ. Entomol., 72:519-522 (1979) is representative of the prior art.
Among other things, the trap of our invention is an improvement over prior art traps in that:
A. Shipping and Storage: Because our preferred trap is made primarily of a plastic mesh, it is lighter and more collapsible than the previously existing trap. These features make our preferred trap easier to transport and store. B. Installation, Use and Handling: Our traps are easily stationed in the field. They may be quickly attached to a stake and easily raised or lowered into position. Furthermore, previous traps were fabricated from wire mesh and had many sharp edges. Users complained that the sharp edges cut hands. Our trap, because of construction, will be much less likely to harm the user. Another advantage of our trap is that the height of the trap and therefore the position of the entry opening (lower open end) can be easily adjusted relative to the height of growing plants, the top of which is often the insect's preferred flight zone. Previous traps made of metal mesh are less easily adjusted in the field.
C. Production Expense: The metal mesh traps have proven expensive to produce. In contrast non-metallic mesh traps can be made with relatively inexpensive materials using available textile manufacturing techniques such as sewing.